


North Wind X Mother Nature (18+)

by FantasyLover369



Category: A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Belly Kink, Blushing, Breasts, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue, Ejaculate, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Groping, Hot, Hot Sex, Hugs, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Passion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sexy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Touching, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: Mother Nature has been yearning for her son, North Wind, for years. She wants him so bad. Until, one day, he visits her.
Relationships: North Wind/Mother Nature
Kudos: 11





	North Wind X Mother Nature (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> Who else noticed Mother Nature's affectionate gaze at North Wind in the movie?

"Oh, Mother, dear!"  
North Wind calls, floating in the air, emerging from the clouds, exuberant and well-dressed, delivering a cool breeze that causes the leaves to susurrate as the trees sway. The little lady is surprised with the visit since she assumed he had gone with Snow Miser.   
"North Wind? I thought you went with Snowy. What is it, sweetie? You look dashing as ever."  
"Thank you, Mother. However, you are the one worthy of praise, my dear. You look so beautiful today. Why, if I were Father Sky, I would collapse to my knees every time our eyes met."  
"Oh, Windy, darling. You're such a gentleman, just like Snowy. But, really, though. Why did you come back? Oh?"  
A pair of strong arms clasp around her waist and press her against his chest. Taller than Snow Miser, he towers over her, gazing downward with a smug smile. She nervously titters in amusement, impressed but also unsure, unsure if she should scold him or revel in that golden glow, that naughty feeling, that lush sensation that creeps up on her whenever their eyes meet, whenever he talks to her, or even near her. It's always been present, dangling, dense in the atmosphere. But, now, its power is doubled, and her panting heart knows it.   
"For you, Mother. I came back for you."  
"For me? Well, I'm delighted."  
His grip tightens to the point she cannot move, or maybe she doesn't want to, which he can tell. After all, she is Mother Nature. She should be able to effortlessly oppose him, but she's always wanted it this way, to be dominated by her own son. He continues to hold her with one arm while caressing her rubicund cheeks.   
"Missed me?"  
"I yearn for you, Mother. Every day I am alone in my castle."  
"What about your servants? They are jaunty every time I visit."  
"They are nothing compared to your nurturing love. Every day I muse about your labor, how hard you work for everyone, for everything. I cannot comprehend how wonderful you really are. I must reward you, Mother."  
"Aww, you're such a sweetheart. Mommy's little boy."  
"You mean, big boy?"  
Without shame, he nuzzles her face, staring into her eyes as if ready to kiss, but leans into her neck instead, which he smooches, expertly tracing its sensitive areas, gaining a subtle though audible moan from Mother.  
"Tee-hee, stop it. You're holding me too tight. Let me go now."  
Underneath her giggling, the excitement steadily builds as she waits for his ruthless grip to finally loosen around her waist. And, it doesn't. As he proceeds to nibble her delicate skin, his lascivious nature manifests as he squeezes her entire form against his, making her feel every ripple of his muscles, his warmth, and something large throbbing on her belly. It is stone-hard and heavy, itching to be inside her, to pound her senseless.   
"I need you."  
A pair of swollen globes twitch under the fabric, including violent, rhythmic pulses of a large and rigid member as it squirms toward her like an anaconda. His soft breaths shift into lustful panting, and his kisses develop into a passionate, demanding mouth-lock, instantly entwining with her tongue with her head held by his hand, the other squeezing her buttocks. It's so sudden, Mother tries to fight back, but it's too late. She now not only craves her own son but needs him, as well. She needs her son's seed to be inside her, to lather her tremoring womb, to become one with him.   
"Take me, son. Take me and make me yours. I can't wait any longer."  
"With pleasure."  
Before she unbuttons her shirt, she watches him undo his pants, wondering what he looks like down there. The very second his cock is unveiled, her heart quickens, and her quivering lips prepare for fellation. Indeed, Mother Nature is proud to be the one who conceived such a majestic, virile beast. It is disproportionately large and fully mature, also fertile and eager to impregnate his mother, to soak her fucking womb in his viscous cream till it drowns. North Wind will teach that slut to be his wife, to obey him in bed, to treat him as her husband, or he must punish her for being an ungrateful bitch, which she isn't, but he hopes she is. A pearly sap leaks from his violet tip and trickles down his lavender flesh, riding across its fat veins until it reaches his soggy balls. Whether she will explode or swoon from the intoxicating thrill, she can't tell, but she will definitely empty those tumid balls right now. Mr. Wind sits down on one of the chairs after putting aside his pants, spreads his legs, and gives the enamored little lady a come-hither gaze as he opens his shirt. The sight of him flaunting his Cockaigne like that has been a part of her fantasy for years now. Quickly, with her massive mammaries unveiled and dangling, she kneels in front of him and luxuriates in the scent of his hairless scrotum, washing it with her tongue, and lavishing it with kisses. When she takes his cock into her hand, it vibrates, oozing sap onto her fingers that taste sweet like honey. The harder she strokes it, the more it leaks. What's stopping her from fully savoring this beautiful organ? Nothing.   
"Pre-come already? Such a nasty little boy. Have you always been this eager to fuck me, sweetie?"  
"Every single day and night, Mother, dear."  
"I can hardly wait to sit on it. It's so big and nasty. Mmm, just the way I like it."  
She contemplates its beauty with yearning eyes before taking it into her mouth and swallowing it whole. She closes her eyes in a state of carnal bliss, enjoying the sensation of her gorge being stretched, the steady pulsations and contractions, the euphoric sighs he heaves as she gently deepthroats his tremoring cock, moisten her pussy. Everything about him is perfect. From his thick veins and stony flesh to his orgasmic voice, it steals bits of her sobriety, gradually turning her into his sex slave the more she relishes his phallus.   
"Oh, mother. You're really good at this. Fuck."  
His foaming tip coats her walls with its sticky goodness, which doesn't bother her in the slightest. She used to fellate multiple men as big as him, several times a day, but none of them were as unique as her precious boy, North Wind. The fact that it's her son makes the experience so much more pleasurable, a sinful delight, one that makes you melt on the inside.  
"Mother. It... Your mouth... It's so good! I'll probably come soon. Is that ok? I can't hold back at all."  
She nods, wanting nothing but the best for her beloved.   
"I love you, Mother, with all my heart and soul."  
Smiling, he caresses her golden-brown curls while praising her, which, in turn, prompts her to suck him with more passion. However, his loving strokes convert into firm grips that pull her forward, making her choke on his moist beef as he pumps it into her with unsparing vigor. A cruel thing to do to Mother, but she deserves it for being a slut, and also because it is refreshing to dominate her, albeit briefly. She doesn't know how to respond except elicit moans, secretly loving the rough treatment. Her throat vibrates when she moans, and it's making North Wind lose control.   
"For you, Mother, darling."  
Finally, he blows his hot load inside her, inflating her cheeks with his yummy frosting, then spewing the rest onto her face and plump tits. Well, his cock is drained, but his balls still require attention. When she swallows, she kisses his cock, worshiping it.  
"My goodness! You're such a big boy! I was not expecting this much milk!"  
"Does it taste good, Mother?"  
"Good? Why it's delicious. Your father would be jealous. And it's so thick and creamy, too. I'm so proud of you, baby."  
"And I'm proud of you, too, Mother. All that hard work must tire you."  
"What? This? Absolutely not. Nothing is too good for my Prince Charming."  
"Mm-hm-hm. Not this. The other work. Taking care of Earth by maintaining peace and harmony, not to mention nurturing the environment. All that with no compensation? Terrible!"  
"Oh, darling. Sweetheart. It's not that hard."  
"But, it is. You deserve a reward, of which I will be the provider, my sweet. Let me show you what I can do for you. May I undress you?"  
"Don't be silly, darling. I can do it."  
"I insist. I want to feel every inch of your body."  
"Very well, then. Have your way with me, nasty boy."  
During the process, he fondles her curves, often squeezing her buttocks and fervidly sucking on her tits as he used to as a child, making Mother's pussy wet, but when he's finally done undressing, he stands back and stares in awe at her Rubenesque figure. He can't resist touching her almost everywhere, hips, thighs, waist; he adores her anatomy, every inch, every centimeter of his gorgeous mama, for she is more splendid than all the gemstones in the universe. She blushes as he scrutinizes her skin, those adorable stretchmarks, and dainty wrinkles that make her who she is, a lovely old lady. Mother nearly swoons when Wind embraces her belly, kissing it, stroking it, while gazing at her with tender eyes. To think he's going to be inside her, again, but differently, is exhilarating.  
"Shall I do it now or explore you some more?"  
"Explore?"  
"Mm-hmm. Lie down on the bed, or anywhere you'd like, and I'll show you what I mean."  
She leads him into her bedroom, where she lies on the edge of the bed, legs open, held by North Wind, who wastes no time in inhaling the rich scent of her pussycat. Her fragrance causes his throbbing cock to dribble in delight, awaiting the moment when it'll slither into that palatable hole.  
"Oh, my! I wasn't expecting that so soon."  
"Don't be shy, Mother, dear. You smell simply delicious. I can hardly wait to taste it. Just a little bit longer."  
Though he can tell, Mother tries to conceal her impatience. Each time, either his lips or nose keep nudging her mini-marshmallow, and it's craving for a touch, or better, some heavy suction.   
"Don't just sniff it, honey. Do something already. Ah, you keep touching my clit like that."  
"Forgive me, Mother. I just couldn't resist smelling it."  
"Well, that was enough. Now, show me what you've got."   
Mother says, feeling a bit awkward. So, he stops sniffing and delivers a sloppy tongue-bath to her jellybean. However, even that is not enough. She desperately needs more. Her clit is so sensitive that a single fleeting touch sends tides of incredible sensations across her body, and she does not like being teased. Gladly, he fulfills her commands and suckles on her tumid flesh, slowly but firmly, like a vacuum cleaner, never breaking eye-contact, nor wavering in the service, but willingly obeying his mom.  
"Oh, Windy. You're mouth. Ooh! I'm almost coming!"  
Her thighs quiver as she squirms in delight, sinking her head into the mattress, eyes rolling and mouth agape. Her quavering voice, combined with her gasps, is music to his ears. Such innocence, such passion, such joy! Words cannot describe the beauty of her rapturous facial expression. He drops her thighs, then strips of his remaining clothing, eager as ever to fuck her tight cervix, at last. He climbs on top of her and kisses her to silence those lewd moans, fervently molding her soft lips while pressing down her hands against the silk sheets.   
"Are you ready?"  
"Don't ever ask me that again. Just fucking rape me, baby."  
He spreads her legs and pushes his fat, throbbing meat-stick into her, amazed by how tight and juicy she still is at her age. Upon impact, she gasps and wraps her legs around his sweaty back, moaning uncontrollably as ripples of inexorable pleasure surround her body. His enormous purple monstrosity mercilessly expands her incredibly narrow canal and violently meets her core, triggering sensations that are indescribable even by gods. Throughout her years, she's achieved all sorts of orgasms, but this one is the real thing, and her son knows it. It's not the peak yet, but it's nevertheless deep and powerful. North Wind slumps into her voluptuous form, molding her fat as he begins to pound into her with unrelenting vigor, smashing her a-spot numb, watching her become a drunk slut by the second. Every impact on her cervix only makes her more emotional and also vocal. The only thing coming from the old harlot's drooling lips is endless imploring to be annihilated and raped and her son's name, combined with terms of endearment. However, it's not just Mother who is enjoying it all; her son basks in the euphoric embrace of her warm cunt, struggling to withhold his seed from abruptly bursting inside her. His swollen balls slapping her ass, have been carrying their heavy whip cream long enough, and can hardly wait to be emptied.   
"Oh, Mother, darling. My sweet, beautiful Mother Nature. I can't hold it in much longer. You're so tight."  
"Whatever you do... Don't fill me."  
"But, honey...With the way you say it, it sounds like you want me to."  
"No! You must pull out!"  
"Think you're gonna stop me, my love?"  
Their feverish breaths caress, and their lips meet, their tongues reach outward, and their voices tangle. Irrationality foils their minds. Mother knows it's wrong, yet the mere thought of it invigorating. The way he dominates her, playing with her body and mind, using her to his own delight, and, moreover, because it's her own son. When he slaps her across the face, joy overcomes her. And when he chokes her, satisfaction verges toward her debauched soul. And, it happens, their secretions blend upon collision, soaking the bed, including her womb. Knowing his seed will impregnate her enhances the sexual thrill, so she screams while involuntarily making an ahegao face. As the climax fades, North Wind sinks on top of her, panting, still inside her twitching canal, and finally releases her hands from the hold to let her touch him. She remains still as if paralyzed with pleasure but eventually kisses him. Once his cock is drained, North Wind withdraws to allow the rest of her torrential river to flow outward, still horny as fuck.  
"My little blueberry. Fuck me again."  
"Again?"  
He whispers, his velvet voice deep and calm as the ocean.  
"I need you so bad, dear. I need your fucking cock so bad."  
"Keep talking like that, and I'll have to spank you for being a slut."  
"Mm-hm-hm-hm. My nasty, little boy."  
This time, Mother Nature sits on top of her son, riding his cock like it's the end of the world. She bounces on him with such intensity that her titties nonstop jiggle furiously, and beads of sweat begin to form on Wind's forehead the more he stares at them. He thrusts into her to help her hit that erogenous spot just right, and it's making her go wild. Nothing in this world can compare to the intimacy they share right now. Everything is trivial and worthless compared to their love. It all doesn't matter. Time does not exist, but love does. How she loves her son. How she adores his presence. How she loves his fat, throbbing cock inside her, how it ravishes her world and marinates it in beauty. She would rather die than be without him, without his affection, without his fertile cock and balls. Mother Nature is bereft without her sons, especially North Wind.   
Her maternal instincts are stirred when he begs her to fuck him harder, and seeing his ecstatic expression sends tremors of divine pleasure upward her arched spine. To see her boy content, to see him overjoyed like this is what motherhood is all about.   
"I'm almost coming, Mother!"  
"Come. Come inside me."  
And, together, they finish in perfect harmony, soaking the bed even more and screaming louder. The blissful old lady rests on top of her son, listening to his heart palpitate violently within his fiery chest. If only she could do this with Snow Miser, Heat Miser, or any of them. Perhaps, she will consider. A sharp smack on her cheeks excites her, and she looks into his eyes, smiling, knowing she'll continue to fuck him till the end of time, which is never. While his moist cock relaxes inside her birth canal, she wonders what other adventures await both of them.  
"Windy, darling?"  
"Yes, Mother?"  
"Will you be my secret lover? I don't want everyone to know about this, obviously. But, I love you so much, my dear."  
"Of course, sugar. Want to go another round? You look needy."  
"Oh, yes. And, please, be rough on me this time."  
"Whatever you say, Mother, lovely."


End file.
